


Under Lights

by superduple



Category: RWBY
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superduple/pseuds/superduple
Summary: These are just some drabble-ish things that came out of my RP group. Decided to make them an ongoing series and also post them here. I had a generic pet shop worker and decided to make them a full-blown OC. Enjoy!





	1. Neon at the Pet Store

“Helloooo, handsome.” Neon leaned over the box as one of the kittens fumbled up to the side, put its front legs up on the wall, and gently started to paw at her nose. It was a little white puffball with black and chestnut spots. “What is it?” She scooted her face closer. “You tryin’ to fight me?” A smug grin came over her face.

“So have you decided on him?” A pet store worker walked up with an inquisitive look. They were a lean person with brown hair that was short on the sides and curly on top. Two small, green earrings matched the green in their eyes.

“Uh… eheh… well…” She straightened up and glanced back at the fluffy mosh pit of kittens. “I mean–they’re all great, obviously, but I’m still deciding on who would… uh… click best. In my apartment. It’s a very important decision.”

“Oh, okay! Just let me know when y–”

“I mean, Oswald here definitely seems like the most outgoing, but what about their whole group dynamic, y’know?”

“Uhm… well I–”

“I mean, don’t even get me STARTED on how devastating it would be for little Cherry. And Celene, too! Or Winston? Ugh! Taking Oswald would just, like, I mean, could you even imagine??”

“…no?”

“OF COURSE NOT! It’s ridiculous. Oswald being gone would totally upset the communal balance these little dudes have achieved, and there is no way that I could ever bring myself to do that. It’s cruel. It’s… well, it’s inhumane, quite frankly!” Neon leaned toward the unamused employee, her eyes wide with disgust.

The worker stood in jaded silence for a moment. “So… you don’t want one of the kittens.”

“Correct.”

~~~

“Is… *huff*… Is that your car?”

“Sure is~”

Neon and the worker, whose name turned out to be Kenzie, made it out to the very edge of the lot where Neon’s compact electric car was parked. Kenzie was loaded down with carriers, all holding multiple mewing kittens. Sweat was pooling on their shirt.

“Thanks so much!” She popped the hatchback so Kenzie could get them all situated. “I’ll make sure you get an invite to our inaugural weekly card night! I can already tell that Cherry is going to be an absolute shark at Old Maid.”


	2. Card Night

Kenzie sat on the carpeted floor of the small apartment. The living room light was off--the only light for their game came from the kitchen nook and the rainbow-colored Christmas lights that hung across the living room curtains. Kenzie eyed their hand of cards with disdain, as a small ginger kitten crawled onto their lap. This one was named Mako, they remembered.

Neon was sitting directly across from them. “Alright, now bring your hand down to where Mako can reach.” Kenzie obeyed. They brought their hand of cards down to where the kitten was rolling around on their crossed legs. Mako perked up for a moment and looked at the cards with marginal interest. Neon stared with delight. “Go on! Pick one!” Mako looked over at her, then back to the cards. Kenzie looked down at the fuzzball with a jaded expression.

Mako clumsily tumbled across Kenzie’s leg and gently bumped against one of the cards. Neon immediately snatched it from Kenzie’s hand, then compared it to the small stack of cards that she had designated as Mako’s hand.

“Ah! That’s another pair! Good job, Makoooo~” Neon leaned over and booped her nose against the kitten’s, who had started to aimlessly meander across the floor.

The rest of the area was a similar sight. Neon had said that about five of the kittens were up for card night, but how she had made that distinction was lost on Kenzie. Also, the definition of “up for card night” was somewhat shaky. Neon was doing everything in her power to keep the kittens somewhere near where the two of them were sitting. She had a hand dealt out for each of them, and she would guide their moves when it was their turn. It was tedious, but Neon seemed to delight in it. Only one of the kittens was sitting remotely still. It was Cherry. She was winning.

From down the hallway, the pair heard the sound of a muted trumpet playing along with a recording. Neon huffed. “I can’t believe Flynt wouldn’t play with us. And he’s been getting along so well with everyone, too.”

Kenzie looked down the hall toward Flynt’s room, and then back at Neon. “Hey, are you  _actually_  planning on keeping all of these cats?”

Neon looked back at them in shock. “Uh, Of Course?? We already had this discussion back at the shop, Kenzie! There’s no way I can break up this group dynamic.” Kenzie looked over at two kittens near the wall. One of them tentatively patted the other on the face. They both fell over.

“It’s just... there’s a lot of them. And there are times when neither you or Flynt are home, right?”

Neon frowned and looked off to the side. “It is... possible that I might have acted at least partially on instinct the day we met.”

“Partially.” Kenzie said flatly, but with a smirk. “Do you have friends that would take them?”

Neon leaned back on her hands. “Yeah, I’m sure. Yang and her sister are good with animals. And there’s that rich girl, I know that she at least likes dogs.” She sighed. “I guess it’s my responsibility to act in everyone’s best interest.” She wiped away a fake tear. “What about you? Do you know anyone?”

Mako wobbled back over to Kenzie’s lap. She curled up into the hole between their ankles. Kenzie looked down at her with a slight smile. “I know someone who might be persuaded.”


End file.
